


Middle of the Night

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, annoying neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: It's the first time Gladio is spending the night at his apartment, and Prompto doesn't want anything to go wrong.Written for Promptio Weekend 2018 Day 2, Brotherhood/Middle of the Night, 'how bout both?





	Middle of the Night

Prompto was jolted awake by something he couldn’t quite pinpoint at first consciousness. He did, however, register something heavy was pinning him down, slung across his body and pressed firmly against his back. That wasn’t what had woken him though. That had been his upstairs neighbors, doing gods knew what they decided to get up to at two in the morning when normal people were trying to sleep. The walls in the apartment building were thin, and sound carried from two to three apartments away if they weren’t quiet. Sounded like they were banging pots and pans in an effort at what Ignis would not dignify to call cooking. It wasn’t the first time he had been rudely awoken in the middle of the night by those heathens. So, that was one mystery solved.

 

As to what was pinning his naked body down, his brain started felling in the details of what had happened before he had fallen asleep. The weight stretched across him would be Gladio’s arm, so that meant the pressure on his back would be the rest of Gladio’s sturdy body, pressed up against him, keeping him safe and just a little bit too warm if he was perfectly honest. Good thing he had opted not to put clothes back on before falling asleep.

 

Since Gladio was still snoring softly behind him, he decided to make the best of his situation and snuggled down further into Gladio’s embrace. It was the first time either of them had spent the night at the others, and he wasn’t about to let his upstairs neighbors ruin it with whatever it was they thought they were doing. Truth be told, he had voted to spend the night at Gladio’s. Gladio’s house was nicer, more soundproof. The bed was way bigger, big enough for both of them to sleep in. He lifted his head up to look at the foot of the bed and sure enough, Gladio’s feet were hanging of the edge. For that matter, his face was dangerously close to the wall his bed was shoved up against.

 

Gladio’s place presented his own set of problems, even if Prompto knew from experience his bed wasn’t nearly as lumpy. One of those problems came from Gladio’s little sister who was in the habit of going to his room at the most inopportune times. If it wasn’t Iris who might walk in on them, there was always the threat of too inquisitive servants who would love for nothing more than to gossip about how the heir to the Amicitia line was shacking up with some little blond nobody. It would cause no amount of grief for Gladio and his family, and it might get people questioning whether he was fit to do his duty to the king when he couldn’t even do his duty to his family.

 

But it was remarkably easy for Gladio to pack some camping equipment and disappear for a day or two. He rolled his eyes up as another clang came from the upstairs apartment followed by some shouting about how they were going to wake the neighbors. He sighed and shifted in Gladio’s arms so he was facing the other man. Or rather so he could bury his face in Gladio’s bare chest. The noise didn’t seem to be having any effect on Gladio, so he supposed it could it ignore it for the night as well. Soundproof walls were definitely a perk of Gladio’s ancestral home, but he wouldn’t have been able to sleep curled up in Gladio’s arms like this. They would have gone about their business and he would have been unceremoniously kicked out to listen to this crap, cold and alone in this shitty apartment.

 

There was another loud bang from the apartment above, and Gladio’s arms shifted around him. So much for Gladio not waking up.

 

“What is that racket?” Gladio asked, eying up the ceiling. He was starting to know that look. Gladio was going to cause trouble if he couldn’t get him to derail soon.

 

“Just the neighbors,” he said, pushing himself up against Gladio, placing a kiss on his collarbone. “They usually stop in about half an hour or so.” His distraction was clearly not working, because Gladio was still eying up the ceiling instead of paying attention to him. “In the meantime, we could make some noise of our own,” he said suggestively.

 

“They do this often?” Gladio asked, and he supposed a woken in the middle of the night Gladio was too tired to pick up what he was laying down.

 

“A couple times a week,” he said, placing his hand on Gladio’s hips and pulling him closer, a feat he had previously thought impossible. “I don’t want to talk about them. I don’t want to be able to talk at all.”

 

“I’m going to take care of this,” Gladio rolled out of the bed and started pulling his pants on. He took all his warmth with him, but Prompto didn’t know if he should follow him or not.

 

“Gladio, what are you going to do?” he asked, pushing himself up on his elbow. Hopefully not something stupid. If someone recognized him in the apartment building, it would be just as bad as if the servants caught had him in Gladio’s bed.

 

“Don’t you worry about it,” Gladio said over his shoulder, and in another instant, Prompto heard his door open and close. Gladio hadn’t even put a shirt or shoes on, and he wondered what his neighbors were going to do when they opened the door and saw him standing there. Scream and call the cops most likely. He sat up in bed and listened to the noises above him. He could hear his neighbors moving around, their footfalls heavy on the old floors. After a few agonizing minutes, he heard a pounding so loud it sounded like it was coming from the wall behind his head. That would be Gladio then.

 

He couldn’t hear the nature of the conversation, so Gladio hadn’t raised his voice at them. What could he possibly be telling them? He wouldn’t think of threatening them, would he? Who was he kidding, of course Gladio would threaten them, especially if he was planning on spending the night in the future. Did that mean Gladio wanted to come back? He just wanted Gladio to come back now and warm the bed back up. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders and sat up, trying to peer through the bedroom door out into the other room. Gladio had been gone far too long just to give them a stern talking to. He didn’t think Gladio would go so far as to kill someone just to get his point across, but the silence above him was starting to be worrisome. He had never heard his upstairs neighbors be so quiet in the entire time they had lived there.

 

Eventually, after a few more tense moments, he saw Gladio make his way quietly in through his apartment door, and he let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Maybe a small part of him had thought that something bad had happened to Gladio, but he was sure he would have been able to hear some type of fight. Still, he should have been able to hear his neighbors at least moving around up there.

 

“Scoot over,” Gladio said as he made his way to the edge of the bed. Prompto obliged, mostly because he much preferred to have Gladio back in the bed with him. He couldn’t keep the edge of disappointment from creeping in when Gladio kept his pants on, but the more rational part of him knew that they needed sleep. And clearly Gladio wanted sleep since he had gone to deal with the neighbors in the first place. Gladio sighed as he made himself comfortable in the bed again, wrapping his arms back around Prompto and pulling the blanket back up over them.

 

“So what did you do to them?” he asked against his better judgment. He scooted in closer to Gladio, trying to get warm again.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Gladio reassured him in a low voice that didn’t broker any arguments. He thought that would have made him worry about it any more, but he swiftly drifted back off to sleep, now that there were no more interruptions.


End file.
